finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII/Part 31
Sou, liebe Leut. Hier wären wir also, im letzten und dem kleinen süßen Nebenpart, in dem ich euch ein paar Tipps gebe… Also denn, viel Spaß :) Training right|316px Richtig trainieren könnt ihr eigentlich erst auf Grand Pulse, da ihr dort eigentlich schon alles machen könnt. Sprich: Jeder Charakter hat alle 6 Rollen. Aber wie geht das nun? Auf Grand Pulse sind die Mah'habara-Stollen. Wenn ihr dort reingeht, müsst ihr alle Gegner bekämpfen, bis ihr zur Big Mama kommt, die den Weg zur großen Höhle versperrt. Ihr müsst dazu auch links einbiegen. Danach müsst ihr wieder zurück zum Speicherpunkt, da dann alle Gegner wiederkommen. Es ist zwar aufwendig, aber mit der Zeit werden die Kämpfe immer leichter und eine „Runde“ bringt etwa 30.000 KP. Aber wenn ihr dort noch nicht angekommen seid, hats auch keinen Sinn, das hier zu machen. Schnappt euch einfach jeden verdammten Gegner, den ihr zwischen die Finger kriegt und lauft ab und an ruhig zurück zum Speicherpunkt, damit neue erscheinen. Ihr schafft es schon :) Geld verdienen Im Gegensatz zu anderen Final Fantasy-Spielen, kann man hier kein Geld nach Kämpfen bekommen, wie ihr es sicher schon bemerkt habt. Braucht ihr Geld? Tja, ihr müsst trotzdem kämpfen. Denn der Schlüssel zur Geldgrube sind die Komponenten, die die Monster dalassen. Verkauft sie ruhig, denn in die Waffen könnt ihr sie später auch noch stecken. Ihr könnt auch ruhig Waffen und Accessoires verkaufen, aber nur dann, wenn ihr sie gar nicht mehr benötigt. Anders kommt man meines Wissens nach nicht an Geld, also müsst ihr das wohl so machen. KP-Verteilung Ihr habt so gar keinen Plan, in welche Rolle ihr die Kristallpunkte schmeißen müsst? Es ist eigentlich einfach. Ich zeige es euch anhand der gleich folgenden Tabelle, aber erst ein paar Worte. Jeder Charakter hat 3 festgelegte Rollen, die prima zu ihm passen. Das bedeutet, dass ihr euch die ganze Zeit über nur um die kümmern solltet, auch, wenn ihr schon die anderen 3 freigeschaltet habt. Es hat ja schon seinen Sinn, dass jeder charakteristische Rollen hat. Erst, wenn ihr diese Rollen komplett aufgestuft habt, könnt ihr euch den anderen widmen, und das ist euch überlassen, da es eigentlich irrelevant ist und nur für diejenigen da ist, die Langeweile haben. Zur Tabelle gibt es nicht viel zu sagen. Die Reihenfolge ist aber wichtig. Links steht die Rolle, die der Charakter am ehesten aufstufen sollte, rechts die, die ruhig warten kann. Waffen & Accessoires, die man alle aufstufen kann Ich erläutere mal eben die wichtigsten Sachen, alles wäre wohl vieeeeel zu lang... Waffen, die man unbedingt aufstufen sollte *Lightnings Gladius – Fundort: Pulse-Residuum; Schon früh solltet ihr damit beginnen, ehrlich gesagt schon dann, wenn ihr modifizieren könnt. Tut dies auch am besten das ganze Spiel über, und schmeißt alle Komponenten rein, die ihr bekommt, da Light sicherlich immer im Team sein wird. So kann sie schon recht früh um einiges mehr Schaden zufügen als die anderen. Voll aufgewertet ist es dann das Omegaschwert. *Hopes Falkenauge – Fundort: Gapra-Lichterwald; Hopes Falkenauge solltet ihr auf jeden Fall modifizieren, gerade, weil es wahrscheinlich noch in der Story passieren wird. Kümmert euch direkt nach dem Gladius drum und denkt nicht lange nach, sondern macht daraus zumindest ne Adlerkralle, bevor ihr daraus den Nue macht. *Snows Kraftkranz – Fundort: Brückland; Nach dem Falkenauge solltet ihr euch Snows Kraftkranz widmen. Snow wird euch wohl nich begleiten… aber mich schon, und er is toll, basta. Irgendwann habt ihr aus dem Kraftkranz auch ne Königinnenwache gemacht. *Fangs Nimrod-Lanze – Fundort: Oerba; Ausgerechnet Fangs beste Waffe kriegt man erst so spät. Jedenfalls ist es aber nicht ganz so wichtig, sie aufzurüsten, doch wenn ihr wollt, kriegt ihr somit bald Kains Lanze. *Vanilles Perlenflügel – Fundort: Bresha-See; Da Vanille viel mit Magie kämpft, solltet ihr diese Waffe die ganze Zeit über behalten. Dennoch ist eine Aufstufung nicht gerade so der Bringer. Schiebt dies recht ans Ende und tut dies, wenn ihr mal Langeweile habt. Irgendwann habt ihr es dann geschafft, ne Nirvana zu kriegen. *Sazh‘ Prokyon – Fundort: Sunleth-Auenwald; Zwar nicht unbedingt die stärkste Waffe, aber immerhin verlängert sie den Schock. Da Sazh bei mir n No-Go is und eigentlich nur im Team steckt, wenns Pflicht is, könnt ihr den ruhig ganz nach hinten schieben. Seine Superwaffe ist die Eklipse. Die restlichen Waffen Mit denen könnt ihr anstellen, was ihr wollt. Rüstet die auf, die euch gefallen und am besten bringt ihr alle auf die höchste Stufe, es lohnt sich ;) Also immer schön Monster besiegen und Komponenten sammeln, denn Geld ist hier schließlich sehr wertvoll! Ein paar nützliche Accessoires *'Tetra-Krone' – Fundort: Kampf gegen Cid Raines; Wertet die Krone voll auf (Stufe ★) und zerlegt sie dann. Ihr werdet die Hermesstiefel bekommen, welche ihr weiter modifiziert, bis ihr Laufstiefel habt. Diese liefern Auto-Hast, sehr nützlich also. *'Sammlerseele' – Fundort: Taejin-Turm; Auch diese solltet ihr voll aufwerten, da ihr dann ne Mäzenseele kriegt. Beide Seelen bringen euch allerdings mehr seltenere Gegenstände, also sorgt dafür, dass ihr eine der beiden habt! Das wars mal wieder Jap, so schnell kanns gehen. Der letzte Part dieses WT's ist geschafft und somit enthalte ich mich nun... Mehr gibts nich, also... hoffe ich, dass ich euch so gut wie möglich helfen konnte, und verkusch mich in die Tiefen des Nirgendwos... Vielleicht sieht man sich ja noch, also ciao, ciao, eure DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis